Mi cuento real
by Rae-Il21
Summary: Cuando escuchamos sobre los cuentos donde existen castillos y princesas, siempre pensamos en la manera tan fácil que se enamoran, lo rápido que se casan y sin más el "felices para siempre". Desde nuestra niñez nos enseñan que siempre habrá un príncipe azul esperándonos, que todo sería perfecto hasta la eternidad, pero no todo es así.
1. Mi historia

Cuando escuchamos sobre los cuentos donde existen castillos y princesas, siempre pensamos en la manera tan fácil que se enamoran, lo rápido que se casan y sin más el "felices para siempre".

Desde nuestra niñez nos enseñan que siempre habrá un príncipe azul esperándonos, que todo sería perfecto hasta la eternidad, pero no todo es así.

En esta historia hay castillos, hay una princesa, pero su historia no sería tan perfecta.

Sakura Haruno, la princesa de un extenso reino, aun teniendo todo el mundo a sus pies, podía a llegar a ser tan malcriada hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Todos creían que eso había pasado luego de la trágica muerte de su padre Kizashi Haruno, el mejor rey que ha tenido ese reino. Nadie sabe que paso y quien fue el asesino, pero si encontraron a la pobre pequeña de 8 años llorando en un rincón de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo.

Luego de dos meses su madre, Mebuki Haruno, se casó con Jiraiya, según muchos rumores su familia querían el poder desde hace muchos años pero los Haruno lograron obtenerlo. Al ver que los integrantes de la corte real decidían quien sería el nuevo rey, ya que una mujer no podía reinar, él se aprovechó de eso.

Su madre quedo embarazada al año, y la actitud de la chica se comenzaba a manifestarse y se fue desarrollando durante los años.

Y ahora una joven de 16 años de cabellos rosas, característico de su familia, comenzaba a abrir pesadamente sus ojos verde jade mientras se removía en la cama al sentir los rayos del sol directamente en su rostro.

-Señorita Sakura es tiempo de despertarse –una suave voz se escuchó mientras el sonido de las cortinas al ser abiertas cesaron-

-Aun no Hinata –susurró mientras le daba la espalda a la luz-

-Ya es muy tarde y su madre la está esperando para desayunar –se sentó en la cama y la tomó del hombro para que se diera la vuelta-

-Está bien –dijo con tono de resignación y se levantó-

Normalmente si una sirvienta se atrevía a hacer eso, ella habría formado un escándalo ya que es una falta de respeto, pero Hinata no era cualquier persona. Esta chica de ojos color perla, cabello negro con tonos azul y de su misma edad, siempre estuvo con ella, se criaron juntas y sin importar lo que ella fuera eran demasiado cercanas.

-Ya el baño está listo –le sonrió-

No dijo nada y se encamino hasta allí. Termino de bañarse y salió.

-Señorita tiene que cambiarse rápido –le dijo con un ligero tono de regaño al ver que caminaba lentamente.

-No tengo ganas de ir –rodo los ojos ya que de verdad no le gustaba estar con su "familia", podía soportar eso solo por su madre.

-Sé que no le gusta –se acercó para ayudarla a vestirse- pero tiene que ir, hoy su madre se ira de viaje.

Y esa era la razón que hoy más que los otros días no quería salir, su madre se iría a arreglar algunos asuntos, su madre además de ser reina era una duquesa importante en el reino del cual ella pertenece. Ahora sin ella por una semana no sabía si podría tolerar estar allí.

Miro al frente y su mirada se topó con dos orbes perlas que la miraban comprensivamente, atino solo a sonreírle un poco. La pelinegra termino de vestirla y peinarla.

-Listo señorita –la pelirrosa suspiro y salió-

Camino por los pasillos viendo como los sirvientes la miraban y le hacían una pequeña reverencia, ella solo les lanzaba una mirada un tanto altanera para que siguieran su trabajo.

-Hasta que al fin bajas –su ceño se frunció al saber de quién había sido esa voz, lo fulmino con la mirada. Era un hombre alto de cabello blanco y ojos negros con unas rayas rojas en las mejillas-

-Pensé que no bajarías –su mirada se desvió a una señora que estaba ya frente a ella, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio-

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo mamá? –susurro para que el peliblanco no la escuchara-

-No quiero que te canses con el viaje –le acaricio el cabello y le dio una mirada muy tierna-

-No importa, por favor.

-Tienes que hacer caso Sakura, ahora ve a comer que por esperarte no he podido terminar de arreglar todo –la regaño y se encamino hasta su habitación siendo seguida inmediatamente seguida por la ojijade-

-No quiero estar aquí si tu no estas –cerro la puerta tras ella y la miro fijamente- no quiero estar con ellos.

-¿Cuándo entenderás? Son parte de nuestra familia –frunció el ceño mientras la miraba-

-¡Que no son mi familia! –apretó los puños, su madre quería obligarla para estar con ellos pero simplemente no podía- ellos me odian y tú no te das cuenta.

-Estas delirando, Jiraiya es un buen hombre y Ruy es solo un niño de casi 7 años ¿Cómo te va a odiar?

-Él lo coloca en mi contra –sus ojos se cristalizaron de la rabia que tenía, ella nunca le hacía caso- pero a ti no te importa ¡Nunca te he importado, igual que no te importaba mi padre! –el sonido seco de la mano estrellándose en su mejilla le hizo eco en su cabeza, jamás se imaginó que su madre lo haría.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –le dijo bajando la mano que aun tenia extendida- sabes que me obligaron a hacerlo, y porque tu padre me importa decidí quedarme aquí y si me importas pero exageras mucho.

-N…no es cierto –aún seguía sorprendida por lo pasado hace un momento-

-Hija yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero tienes que dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay –y diciendo eso se fue-

-¿Señorita no va a comer? –una de las mucamas entro buscando el equipaje de su madre y al verla aun de pie en medio de la habitación la confundió-

-Envía mi comida a mi cuarto-

-Pero la señora…

-¡Es una orden! –la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y se fue a su habitación-

Estaba cansada de todo eso, ella se quedaba solo por ella, soportaba todo por ella y así la trataba. Solo quería escapar de allí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la desconcentro, iba a replicar por entrar sin su permiso pero su ceño se frunció más cuando vio quien entro.

-Lárgate de aquí –dijo de manera cortante sin mirarlo-

-Sé que no te agrado pero al menos puedes ir a despedir a tu madre –la miro dedicándole una extraña sonrisa-

-Que la despida o no, no es de tu incumbencia –intento mantenerse tranquila mientras apretaba levemente los puños-

-Si eso quieres –sin más se dio vuelta y salió al mismo tiempo que una ojiperla entraba con la comida de la pelirrosa y sin querer hizo que se cayera toda sobre el-

-Su majestad lo siento –intento limpiarlo un poco pero él la alejo de un empujón haciendo que cayera sentada-

-Estúpida niña –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Aléjate de ella y vete –se acercó de una al ver sus intenciones, muchos señores por así decirlo, veían bien visto el agredir a las sirvientas cuando se equivocaban y sabía que él sería igual-

Solo la miro enojado y se fue. La ojijade ayudo a levantarla.

-Lo siento –solo pudo decir mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sabía que eso no se quedaría así-

-No fue tu culpa, además deja de decirle "majestad" ni siquiera mi padre dejaba que le dijeran así.

-Sabe cómo es él –se comenzó a secar las lágrimas y le sonrió un poco- ya se va su madre.

-Lo sé pero no bajare –se acercó a la ventana y bajo la mirada hacia el carruaje que estaba allí, luego se posó en la rubia que miraba insistentemente en la entrada, tal vez esperándola.

También a su lado estaba el peliblanco y el pequeño Ryu que desvió su mirada y se conectó con la de ella, el niño la fulmino con la mirada. ¿Acaso un niño normalmente haría eso? Ella intento aceptarlo porque sabía que no tenía culpa, y aunque se llevaban bien de un momento para otro se fue alejando de ella, sabía que era culpa de él, quería poner a todos en contra de ella.

Su mirada se volvió a posar en la rubia y al parecer se dio cuenta de eso porque también sus ojos se posaron en ella. La rubia le sonrió y se subió al carruaje de una.

Ahora comenzaba su tormento, porque cuando ella no estaba ese "hombre bueno" que ella pensaba que existía desaparece por completo.

…..

La noche había pasado y no quería salir de su habitación, las sirvientas entraban llevándole comida y volvían a salir. Ojala pudiera tener la libertad de poder salir a recorrer al menos el pueblo pero él no la dejaba. Sus ojos se cerraron recordando cuando era pequeña y podía jugar en el jardín cuanto ella quisiera.

-Señorita –la voz hizo que volviera a la realidad y se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en la mejillas y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo sin mirar a quien le había hablado mientras disimulaba el limpiarse las lágrimas-

-Yo llevo muchos años aquí trabajando y la aprecio mucho –dijo mientras se acercaba- y se cuán importante es Hinata para usted-

-¿Le paso algo? –preguntó rápidamente, pero enseguida recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana- ¿Jiraiya le hizo algo?

-Sí, él la boto del castillo, no solo de aquí también del reino.

-Ahora si vera –se levantó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que esto lo hacía por ella, no entendía porque la odiaba pero sabía que lo hacía. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla se detuvo-

_-¿Qué haremos con la chica? ¿Planeas matarla también? –una voz se escuchó al interior de esa habitación-_

¿Matar otra vez? ¿Acaso él había matado a alguien antes? Y ahora, ¿quería matarla a ella?

_-No sé, pero se está volviendo una molestia –esa voz si la reconocía perfectamente- y se queja siempre con Mebuki, tengo suerte que ella confía en mí, pero no creo que dure por siempre._

_-Mátala, al igual que hiciste con su padre._

Su corazón se detuvo solo al escucharlo, el asesino de su padre estaba en el mismo lugar en que ella vivía, sabía que el escondía algo, que no era tan bueno como su madre lo pintaba, pero no esperaba esto.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

-¿Qué no te han dicho lo malo que es espiar a los demás? –la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que hizo que se erizara todo su cuerpo.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado *-* dejen reviews por favor cuidense bye~


	2. Huida

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

-¿Qué no te han dicho lo malo que es espiar a los demás? –la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que hizo que se erizara todo su cuerpo.

Estaba muerta.

-T…tú lo mataste –estaba totalmente muerta del miedo pero aun así pudo articular esas palabras mientras deba lentamente unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Pensé en mandarte de viaje porque de verdad me estabas hartando –su voz tenía un tono tan sombrío y su mirada tenía un brillo inusual, ella estaba totalmente aterrada y aún más cuando él se comenzó a acercar a ella- ahora tendré que callar tu boca, pobre tu madre que se quedara sin hija.

Chocó contra la pared y miraba a los lados en busca de ayuda pero estaba sola, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era su fin.

La mano de él se elevó hasta llegar al cuello de la pelirrosa tomándolo suavemente y comenzando a hacer presión.

-Adiós Sakurita.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y con ambas manos intento alejar la de él pero no podía, él era mucho más fuerte. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y la falta de aire se hizo presente. Todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

…..

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo y la pelinegra aún estaba preocupada, no quería irse, y además ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? –una pequeña pelimarrón de 10 años veía a su hermana muy inquieta- Hina-chan no te preocupes.

Desde que supo que se tenía que ir ha sentido una opresión en el pecho, ella sabía que él no era bueno, pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar para que a la ojijade no le pase nada. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento del pequeño carruaje en el que estaba, aun faltarían horas de viaje, tal vez un par de días, suspiro de solo pensarlo.

-Ojala no le pase nada Hanabi –la miro y miro a quien estaba a su lado, su madre estaba durmiendo, ella trabajaba muy duro en el castillo y ahora están a su suerte y era su culpa.

No solo fue el hecho de derramarle la comida, antes había tenido enfrentamientos con Jiraiya, pero él no la podía despedir porque la señora Mebuki las apreciaba mucho ya que su familia le ha servido por generaciones, pero esta vez se aprovechó de que no estaba.

-Claro que sí, él la cuidará –la voz de la ojiperla menor la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió un poco y se tranquilizó un poco.

Él tenía que cuidarla, esa era su misión.

….

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, era una pequeña cabaña, al parecer en el bosque, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su mirada se detuvo en alguien que estaba en la puerta. Se asustó un poco al no poder reconocer quien era.

-¿Q….quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –se levantó y se alejó un poco.

-No tiene por qué tenerme miedo, yo la salve –dijo aun sin voltearse, su mirada estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

¿Cómo? –recordaba que el lugar estaba solo cuando pensaba pedir ayuda, ¿En qué momento había aparecido?

FLASH BACK

_Estaba vigilando por los pasillos del castillo cuando una conversación le llamo la atención._

_-Pensé en mandarte de viaje porque de verdad me estabas hartando, ahora tendré que callar tu boca, pobre tu madre que se quedara sin hija._

_Sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendido e intento ocultarse bien para no ser visto._

_-Adiós Sakurita. _

_Vio como la estaba ahorcando y por más que ella intentara no podía zafarse de su agarre, debía actuar ahora._

_Corrió hacia donde estaba él y le dio golpe primero para que soltara a la pelirrosa, que cayó al suelo, y luego le dio una patada que lo mando contra la pared._

_-Pero, ¿Quién te has creído? –se levantó pesadamente y corrió hacia el para devolverle el golpe pero lo esquivo de una y le propino una patada en el estómago al peliblanco_

_Tomo entre sus brazos a la ojijade y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo._

_Siguió su camino hasta las puertas del castillo._

_-¡Abran las puertas! –ordeno a los vigilantes, los cuales lo miraron escépticos y más al ver que llevaba a la chica en brazos._

_-¿Quién lo ordena? –pregunto uno de ellos._

_-Soy un miembro de la protección real –bajo un poco a la pelirrosa para mostrar la insignia que tenía en el pecho, era roja con una circunferencia blanca que era el símbolo de los Haruno. Los vigilantes se movieron enseguida para darle paso- y no dejen pasar a Jiraiya, por lo menos no por ahora._

_-Si señor –dijeron en unísono._

_Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y es que llevar a la chica en brazos le dificultaba dar todo su potencia, en el momento en el que el peliblanco la dejo, pudo notar que ella comenzó a toser pero se desmayó de inmediato._

_-Ya estamos cerca –se dijo para sí mismo, no había pensado que esto pasaría, o al menos no tan pronto. Su padre antes de morir le dijo que tenía que cuidarla, aun si le tocaba dar su vida para lograr su misión._

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo siguió mirando fijamente mientras escuchaba lo sucedido, no sabía si creerle, tal vez era otra trampa de Jiraiya.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a repetir la pregunta que había hecho antes.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga –se volteó para mirarla, era cabello marrón con una cinta roja amarrada alrededor de la cabeza y unos ojos color perlas muy familiares- mi familia ha servido al palacio por generaciones, y además somos protectores reales –hizo una pequeña reverencia- estoy a sus órdenes señorita.

-¿Protectores reales? ¿Y dónde estaban cuando mi padre murió? –se acercó un poco a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lamento eso, mi padre y mi tío, el padre de Hinata, intentaron hacer todo lo posible pero él tenía muchos hombres, y los refuerzos que teníamos llegaron muy tarde, no pudieron salvarlo –se inclinó en modo de disculpa- lo siento.

Y ahora que lo pensaba el padre de la pelinegra murió el mismo día que el suyo. No podía dudar en él, no tenía en quien confiar ahora.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –no quería volver al castillo, tenía miedo, demasiado, y sabía que el la buscaría.

-Tengo que velar por su seguridad ahora –entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a un pequeño baúl- colóquese esto, tiene que taparse el cabello y parte de la cara –saco un vestido sencillo como los que utilizaba la ojiperla en el castillo, una cinta para amarrarse el cabello y dos pañuelos, uno grande para el cabello y uno pequeño para la cara.

El ojiperla se lo entrego, saco otra vestimenta y salió de la cabaña.

Le costó mucho desvestirse ya que siempre alguien lo hacía, y su vestido estaba compuesto por muchas cosas. Se colocó el vestido, y agradecía que su madre le había enseñado hace mucho como hacer rodetes con cintas, se hizo uno un poco alto y se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza y el otro lo utilizo para tapar desde la nariz hasta abajo dejando sus ojos jades al descubierto. Al lado del baúl había unos zapatos así que los cambio por esos.

Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo dos veces para hacerle saber que estaba lista, el pelimarrón le abrió la puerta y pudo notar que él traía ropa normal, y no el uniforme negro que tenía.

-¿Qué haremos con mi madre? –lo había pensado y no quería dejar a su madre sola con el peliblanco, temía por ella.

-No se preocupe, su madre estará vigilada, aun en su viaje –lo miro algo incrédula y él se dio cuenta porque- no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo con mi vida.

-Está bien –suspiro un poco aliviada, el ojiperla entro y tomó el vestido de la pelirrosa y comenzó a rasgarlo y mancharlo- ¿Qué haces? –exclamo al ver como su vestido se volvía añicos.

-Necesitamos que piensen que está muerta, así no la buscaran –tomo un recipiente que tenía un líquido rojo y lo esparció por toda la prenda.

Luego de terminar eso salió seguido de la ojijade, mientras caminaban él iba dejando pequeños trozos de tela enredados en arbustos y el pedazo más grande lo dejo cerca de un lugar que se llenaba de lobos cuando caía la noche.

Unos minutos más de caminata y se pudo divisar otra pequeña cabaña donde había una carreta llena de heno. El ojiperla saludo amablemente al habitante de la cabaña y se colocó en el asiento del chofer.

-Señorita puede subir –le hizo un ademan para que subiera a la parte trasera.

-¿Tengo que subirme allí? –ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, claro que no, ella solo subía en carrozas, coches elegantes, no entre heno. Suspiro, era eso o morir. Se subió con la ayuda del señor que estaba allí y así emprendió su viaje.

….

Llevaban dos días desde que estaban en esa pequeña casucha en el bosque, su madre le había dicho que tenía que esperar a alguien, y solo entonces podrían irse de allí.

-Mira Hina-chan, mamá preparo galletas –la pequeña le ofreció la comida en una bandeja a lo que ella solo sonrió- Vamos, tienes que comer más, ella estará bien.

Estará bien, esa frase se la repetía una y otra vez. Cualquier persona en su posición pensaría que ya al no trabajar para ella no existiría un vínculo que las una, pero no era solo trabajo, la pelirrosa era como su hermana.

Miró de nuevo a la pequeña que tenía una mirada insistente, así que decidió tomar dos galletas a lo que la pelimarrón sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo.

-Mama si com… -la frase de la niña se interrumpió de repente a lo que ella se puso alerta -¡Neji-kun! –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y camino casi corriendo hacia la entrada y en efecto estaba él.

-Neji, ¿Qué hac… -su pregunta fue interrumpida por la chica que se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¡Hinata! Qué bueno es verte –ella no solía abrazar a nadie, solo a su madre, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Señorita Sakura! Está bien –sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Es mejor que entremos –el pelimarrón entro seguido por ella y cerró la puerta asegurándola muy bien- mañana temprano viajaremos al reino cercano, conseguí que les dieran trabajo en el castillo, incluso a usted señorita Sakura.

-¿Trabajo? –ella no sabía hacer nada, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Hinata podrá ayudarla –le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sabía que esto era muy difícil para ella pero tenía que poner de su parte.

-Pero Neji, ella tiene el cabello rosa, será reconocida de inmediato –no todos tenían el cabello de ese color, y era muy conocido por los reinos cercanos que los Haruno solo lo podían poseer.

-Yo tengo la solución –no bien había terminado de hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_-¡Abran! Es una orden del rey._

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir fuerte. ¡Los habían encontrado!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, este y el anterior capitulo son de introducción, ya en en el próximo aparecerán mas personajes :D

Dejen comentarios con sugerencias, criticas, inquietudes, chocolates(?) jaja

Cuidense, bye~


	3. Un pequeño enfrentamiento

-Pero Neji, ella tiene el cabello rosa, será reconocida de inmediato –no todos tenían el cabello de ese color, y era muy conocido por los reinos cercanos que los Haruno solo lo podían poseer.

-Yo tengo la solución –no bien había terminado de hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_-¡Abran! Es una orden del rey._

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir fuerte. ¡Los habían encontrado!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –la pelinegra lo miro asustada.

-Tía, ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? –el pelimarrón se acercó rápidamente a ella, esta saco una cajita. El ojiperla lo abrió y saco lo que parecía cabello.

-¿Qué es eso? –la ojijade lo miro curiosa, él sin decir nada se acercó a ella junto a la ojiperla mayor.

La señora le amarro más bajo el cabello y le coloco un gorro de tela que tenía tejido de un lado mucho cabello negro, se lo acomodo como pudo para que no se notara nada.

-_¡Abran o romperemos la puerta!_

-Neji escóndete –la pelinegra se acercó a la puerta y le di una última mirada a la habitación y la abrió- disculpen, estábamos algo ocupadas –les sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Los hombres entraron pero solo vieron a las 4 pelinegras, revisaron cuanto pudieron y se fueron.

-Al fin –suspiro aliviada la ojiverde que se intentaba acomodar la peluca, ya que le quedaba un flecho, lo cual ella no estaba acostumbrada.

-Le asienta muy bien el cabello negro señorita –la pequeña ojiperla le sonrió mientras le mostraba un espejo.

-Gracias Hanabi –le sonrió de vuelta.

….

-¿Quiere más comida joven? –una pelicastaña con dos moños en la cabeza se acercó a él.

-No Tenten, ya estoy satisfecho –su sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y la chica se alejó.

-Es un milagro que estés lleno tan rápido Naruto.

-Había comido antes –explico aun con su sonrisa.

Naruto era el príncipe del reino Uzumaki, de 17 años, cabello rubio con ojos azules, y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

-Eso lo explica todo –sonrió de medio lado. Él era Sasuke Uchiha de la misma edad del rubio, cabello azabache y ojos negros, hijo de un soldado importante del reino pero toda su familia murió quedando solamente él y fue acogido por la familia real, ya que el padre de Naruto era muy amigo del suyo.

Ambos han sido amigos desde pequeños y se han criado de la misma manera, Naruto tiene una personalidad más extrovertida y bromista, pero a la vez es muy respetuoso con las personas sin importar su clase social. Por el contrario Sasuke es muy serio, además de ser un mujeriego, es egocéntrico y arrogante. Aun así se llevaban muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Escuchaste lo de la princesa Sakura? No puedo creer que haya muerto –se entristeció un poco con la noticia, y es que cuando le dijeron que su compromiso seria con ella, él se alegró mucho, ya que a pesar de los rumores de su carácter, le agradaba mucho.

-Hmp, esa niña era una molestia –exclamo tranquilamente.

-Sasuke no seas así, tal vez si era algo malcriada, pero era hermosa.

-Igual no le quita lo molesta –le sonrió nuevamente de medio lado.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al comedor a los reyes. Estaba Minato Namikaze, rubio de ojos azules igual que su hijo, un hombre amable y carismático. Y Kushina Uzumaki, de cabello rojo y ojos entre violeta y gris, era también muy amable aunque tenía un carácter muy fuerte cuando se enojaba.

-Minato, Kushina, un gusto verlos –el pelinegro se levantó y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sasuke, Naruto, buenos días –el rubio mayor les sonrió ampliamente.

-oh, Sasuke, cada día amaneces más guapo –la pelirroja se acercó a él y le hablo con tono maternal- tendré que buscarte una buena esposa, no creo que sea difícil.

-No es necesario que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo –dijo con un tono de orgullo, el no necesita ayuda para conseguir mujeres.

-Pero tiene que ser una buena mujer, tu madre lo habría querido así –le sonrió y se acercó al rubio menor- y tu hijo, desgraciadamente me tocara buscarte otra prometida.

-Es muy temprano para hablar de eso, deja de dártelas de casamentera madre –comento algo sonrojado.

-Nunca es temprano para eso, tengo que conseguir buenas mujeres para ustedes, es mi deber.

-Si hijo, ya dentro de poco tendrán 18, al menos deben estar comprometidos- el rubio mayor se agregó a la conversación.

-Crecen tan rápido Minato –la pelirroja hizo un ademán como si se estuviera secando lágrimas.

-Intenten no cruzarse con mujeres dramáticas –ella le dio un codazo en el costado- ni tampoco agresivas.

El par de jóvenes vieron la escena cómica, aunque el matrimonio de ellos era arreglado, como la mayoría en las familias reales, ellos tu vieron la suerte de llevarse muy bien, después de algunos años, ya que el temperamento de Kushina no era algo que podría sobrellevar cualquiera.

Ambos decidieron salir a caminar al jardín para dejar a los adultos solos.

-¿Desea algo joven Naruto? –la pelicastaña les acercó sonriendo.

-No, ya puedes retirarte–le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.

-¿Y usted joven Sasuke? ¿Desea algo? –una voz con un descarado tono sensual se escuchó de una pelirroja con unos extraños ojos rojos.

-Hmp, no –respondió cortante mientras se alejaba con el ojiazul.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de terminar tu "relación" con Karin? –se burló el rubio. Él sabía que el pelinegro tenía su historia con la pelirroja, pero esta se había vuelto muy melosa y atrevida, haciendo que el azabache se aburriera de ella.

-Eso me gano por meterme con la servidumbre –dijo tranquilo- mejor buscare alguien de mi clase –su tono ególatra hizo sonreír a su amigo.

-Tu nunca cambias –iba a seguir hablando pero sus ojos se posaron en tres pelinegras y una pequeña pelimarrón que se acercaban- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las mujeres se detuvieron, la pelinegra mayor vio su vestimenta y se dio cuenta que era el príncipe.

-Joven Naruto, me han hablado mucho de usted –hizo una pequeña reverencia- venimos del reino vecino a trabajar aquí. Mi nombre es Hiyori Hyuga, ella son mis hijas; Hinata y Hanabi y mi sobrina Sakura.

Las dos primeras hicieron una reverencia pero le ojijade se quedó solo mirándolas.

-Señorita tiene que inclinarse –le susurro la ojiperla.

-No quiero, es humillante –se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué acaso no te inclinaras? –el pelinegro la miro retadoramente a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, nos van a descubrir –le suplico suavemente la ojiperla.

La pelirrosa le dedico una mirada fulminante al pelinegro y se inclinó muy brevemente.

-No –se acercó hasta ella- hazla bien –una sonrisa de medio lado adorno su rostro.

Desvió la mirada de él un tanto enojada e hizo una reverencia mejor.

-¿Contento? –le pregunto un poco altanera.

-No, fue una pésima reverencia, deberías practicarla más –su sonrisa se ensancho más, no sabía porque, pero le agradó fastidiarla.

-Estúpido –murmuro entre dientes para que él no lo oyera.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sasuke ya déjala –aunque la escena fue muy cómica para él, debía poner orden- espero estén muy cómodas aquí, escuche lo que le paso a la princesa y es una pena.

-Sí, el mundo se salvó de una malcriada –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Sasuke! –le reprocho su amigo de inmediato.

-¿Qué dijiste? –la ojijade se acercó de manera retadora- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-¿Tu cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –terminó de acortar la distancia que había quedado a centímetros de su rostro- ¿Qué acaso no respetas a tus superiores?

-Lo siento – la ojiperla se acercó a la pelirrosa y la jalo suavemente- éramos muy cercanos a la familia real y nos afectó mucho ese hecho.

-Si eran tan cercanos, ¿Por qué están buscando trabajo aquí?

-¡Sasuke! –volvió a regañarlo- lo siento, él es muy directo, y les pido una disculpa, por favor pasen, la ama de llaves Tsunade las atenderá.

Las Hyuga hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y acompañadas de la pelirrosa entraron al castillo.

-Deben ser las nuevas –una rubia de ojos castaños las saludo- ya trajeron sus equipajes, una de las niñas las llevara más tarde a sus habitaciones –dijo refiriéndose a Tenten y Karin- Ahora estas serán sus tareas.

Las miro a cada una pensando donde quedarían mejor, les pregunto a cada una sus nombres y edades.

-Bien, Hiyori trabajara en la cocina, la pequeña Hanabi ayudara en el jardín, no será difícil –se quedó mirando a las dos chicas ya que no tenía muchas vacantes- Hinata, tú te encargaras de la habitación del joven Naruto, y tu Sakura la del joven Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –se negó rotundamente, no quería servirle a él.

* * *

¿Que tal?

No pensé en actualizar tan pronto pero me inspire un poco xD espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia :c dejen sugerencias, criticas, etc.

No tengo ni idea de como se llama la madre de Hinata, así que le coloque ese nombre porque me gusta *-* ya lo he utilizado en otros fics (tal vez los suba luego :3)

Gracias por leer, cuidense, bye~


	4. Primer día -parte 1-

Las miro a cada una pensando donde quedarían mejor, les pregunto a cada una sus nombres y edades.

-Bien, Hiyori trabajara en la cocina, la pequeña Hanabi ayudara en el jardín, no será difícil –se quedó mirando a las dos chicas ya que no tenía muchas vacantes- Hinata, tú te encargaras de la habitación del joven Naruto, y tu Sakura la del joven Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –se negó rotundamente, no quería servirle a él.

-¿Cómo qué no? -la miró entrecerrando los ojos extrañada por su actitud- harás lo que se te ordena, y sin peros, ¿Entendido?

-Si -dijo entre dientes, ya era mucho el hecho de trabajar, no estaba acostumbrada, pero lo haría, y ahora le tocará servir a ese pelinegro arrogante.

-Está bien, ya pueden ir a sus habitaciones, ella las llevará -dijo refiriéndose a la pelicastaña que acababa de llegar- descansen por hoy y mañana nos vemos muy temprano -les sonrió y se fue.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten Ama, ya escuché sus nombres, así que no es necesario que se presenten, síganme -sonrió, dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán para que la siguieran- estas dos serán sus habitaciones, ustedes escogerán como repartírselas como gusten, cualquier duda me pueden preguntar a mí.

-Y a mí también -dijo una pelirroja sin ánimos- pero que ninguna se acerque a mi Sasuke.

-Pues ya alguien estará más cerca de él -bromeó mientras señalaba a la ojijade.

-No te atrevas a acercarte mucho a él, ¿Entendido? es solo mío.

-Ni que quisiera estar cerca de ese arrogante -entró a una de las habitaciones dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y está quien se cree? -se fue seguida por la ojimiel.

Hinata entró a el cuarto con a la pelirrosa y las demás ojiperlas en el otro.

-Señorita, tiene que dejar de comportarse así -se sentó al lado de ella y le hablo con un tono un poco maternal- tiene que ser un poco más sumisa, o nos echarán de aquí.

-Es que no quiero tener que servirle a ese egocéntrico, prefiero al rubio, era mi prometido según mi madre, cambiemos ¿Si? -la miró con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Escuchó lo que dijo la señora Tsunade, tenemos que obedecer, lo siento.

-Está bien -se tiró en la cama resignada- ya mañana veremos. Por cierto, no es necesario que me trates de usted, llámame por mi nombre. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, lo haré -La pelinegra se tumbó a su lado, sabía que el día de mañana sería un día pesado para ella.

...

La tarde llegó y ambas chicas decidieron dar un paseo por el palacio. Caminaron por los pasillos, la estancia y el jardín principal. Estaban tan encantada con lo hermoso que era el castillo, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban dos personas mirándolas.

-No vayas a meterte con ninguna de ellas Sasuke -pudo ver que las miraba desde hace rato, y es que sabía cómo era el azabache, solo jugaba con las mujeres y él no quería que siguiera con lo mismo.

-Me parecen interesantes nada más -sus ojos estaban más centrados en Sakura que en su acompañante- ¿O me dirás que no te parecen así?

-Son muy lindas, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Lindas es poco, una tiene una buena delantera y a otra no está mal.

-¿Hablas de Hinata? -aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente su amigo, sí que le habían interesado y más la ojiperla.

-Ya hasta te aprendiste el nombre -sonrió de medio lado al ver la sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del ojiazul- está bien, no miraré a tu Hinata.

-Cállate Sasuke.

-Joven Naruto, joven Sasuke, un gusto volver a verlos -la pelinegra se inclinó un poco, siendo imitada por la pelirrosa.

-Ya al menos sabes inclinarte mejor -una sonrisa arrogante apareció es su rostro al ver la mirada que de ella.

-Y ¿Qué les tocará hacer? -preguntó el rubio muy curioso, ya que sabía que una de ellas dos sería su criada personal por así decirlo.

-Yo estaré a su servicio joven Naruto, y Sakura del joven Sasuke -la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó más y el rubio se rió un poco nervioso.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana, será un día interesante.

-Hmp -lo mirada con un poco de furia, pero tenía que relajarse y no dejarse llevar, una risa la hizo desviar la mirada.

-Lo hace igual a ti Sasuke, son iguales en eso.

-No lo somos -dijeron al unísono, haciendo que el rubio riera más fuerte y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

...

El día estaba comenzando y dos chicas se alistaban para su primer día de trabajo.

-Es lo más temprano que me he despertado -casi no lograba despertarse, pero el agua fría lo logró.

-Ya sabes, tienes que preparar primero el baño y mientras él está bañándose arreglará la cama y recogerás la ropa -se sentía rara hablándole de tú, pero la noche anterior la ojijade la regañaba cada vez que le decía señorita o usted.

-Está bien, te he visto hacerlo, yo podré -le sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.

Salieron para encontrarse con Tsunade, esta les indicó con lujo de detalle todas sus tareas y donde las harían.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

La pelirrosa se encaminó siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia mayor. Estaba frente a la puerta y suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil. Entró y para su sorpresa el azabache estaba despierto.

-¿Q... qué haces despierto tan temprano? -se supone que ella lo iría a despertar.

-¿Haces? ¿Acaso tenemos tanta confianza? -alzó la ceja un poco altanero.

-Lo siento joven Sasuke -susurró pero aun así fue audible para el pelinegro- iré a preparar su baño -hizo una reverencia y entró al baño.

Tomó los baldes y salió de la habitación hasta el jardín para sacar agua del pozo. Al terminar volvió a entrar al palacio. Los vació en la bañera y buscó otros dos para dejarlos a un lado de esta. Le había costado mucho, además de que el Uchiha no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-En vez de solo mirar debería al menos ayudar -murmuró para que él no la escuchará- debería ser un poco más caballeroso.

-Yo lo sería sí fueras más agradable -se sobresaltó al verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya está listo su baño joven -le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la cama para arreglarla.

Sakura -escuchó como la llamaba, se había quedado viéndola mientras arreglaba.

-¿Si jov… -su pregunta se interrumpió al ver como él se quitaba la camisa de la pijama.

-Esto también lo tienes que guardar -le sonrió de manera pícara mientras le pasaba la prenda y dejaba ver su torso bien formado.

-¿Qué creé que hace? -desvió la mirada rápidamente, ella nunca había visto un hombre semidesnudo, ni siquiera había tenido uno tan cerca.

-Nunca has visto un hombre así, ¿Cierto? Por eso estas tan nerviosa -la acorraló rápidamente contra la pared.

-Déjeme ir -dijo sin mirarlo, él le tomó el rostro y a la miró a los ojos.

-Ninguna se resiste -sonrió de medio lado orgulloso pero no le duró mucho, la pelirrosa le sonreía- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Cierto, ninguna se resiste a ti -aprovecho su desconcierto y camino empujándolo hacía el otro lado del baño- pero, yo no soy como ellas -tomó un recipiente lleno de agua y se lo vació en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Fue un gusto servirle joven Sasuke -intentó no reír y salió corriendo.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué éstas tan agitada? la ojiperla la vio cuando salía corriendo- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Creo que ya está gustando este trabajo, vamos abajo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Perdón por tardar tanto, no tenia ni laptop no pc y esto lo había escrito desde una tablet pero no pude subirlo aqui lo siento :c

Espero les haya gustado y espero reviews :c

Bye~

PD: Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado xD


	5. Primer día -Parte 2-

-Fue un gusto servirle joven Sasuke -intentó no reír y salió corriendo.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué éstas tan agitada? -la ojiperla la vio cuando salía corriendo- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Creo que ya está gustando este trabajo, vamos abajo.

-¿Ahora que paso? –la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se ensanchaba cada vez más y de vez en cuando soltaba risitas.

-Nada importante –fingió inocencia y se fueron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día? –la madre de la ojiperla.

-Muy bien, ya terminamos por ahora –la ojijade le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces me pueden ayudar –Hinata le ayudo gustosa pero Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ella nunca había cocinado.

-Yo te explicaré –la pelinegra le sonrió, sabía que todo esto es nuevo para ella, pero tenía que intentarlo- y los cortas en partes delgadas –le termino de explicar pasándole el cuchillo y unos tomates.

-¿Así? –pregunto entusiasmada al terminar de cortar el primero, Hinata asintió y siguieron en su labor.

-Terminado, ahora llévenlo a la mesa –ambas asintieron y se llevaron los platos al gran comedor, Kushina y Minato no estaban en el castillo el día de hoy, así que solo atenderían a los chicos.

-¡Buenos días! –un efusivo rubio apareció con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buen día joven Naruto –dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-Sasuke allí estas –el pelinegro traiga una mirada matadora.

-hmp –se sentó sin antes darle a una mirada a la pelirrosa que embozó una sonrisa un tanto retadora-

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?

-Hmp –fue lo único que "dijo" y empezó a comer siendo imitado por el rubio.

-¡Allí están! –Tsunade apareció de repente –vayan a comer y luego irán a los establos –les ordeno a los que ellas hicieron caso rápidamente.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo en caballo? –la voz de emocionado no la pudo ocultar.

-Solo quieres ir a ver a Hinata –bromeo el azabache, el ojiazul se sonrojó- está bien.

-¡Excelente! –se levantó de golpe

-Cada día estás más loco.

…..

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Con razón el joven Sasuke estaba furioso –aunque sabía que algo así pasaría, ya que ella es muy terca e impulsiva y el azabache no se queda atrás, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido- esperemos que no se enoje tanto contigo, o si no te hará la vida imposible.

-Estaré bien – termino de comer y se fue al jardín con la ojiperla.

-Se dice que tu madre volvió antes –le soltó de golpe mientras caminaban hacia los establos, la pelirrosa se detuvo de golpe.

No tanto por el hecho de que su madre volviera antes, es algo lógico su hija "murió", en realidad en los días que han pasado desde que dejo el castillo, habían pasado tantas cosas que no se había dado el tiempo de pensar como seria la vida de su madre ahora, ¡ella estaría sola con él!

-¿Y si él le hace algo? –se preguntó a sí misma, siendo audible para su amiga.

-Neji, y los demás la cuidaran –sabía que estaría angustiada y pudo verlo en su rostro, tus ojos se había cristalizado. Pueda ser que Sakura demuestre ser ruda, terca y un poco malcriada, pero tiene sentimientos muy nobles. La abrazó intentando consolarla, pero eso hizo que la ojijade rompiera en llanto.

-Tengo mucho miedo –dijo entre sollozos, intentaba reprimir las lágrimas pero no podía, ellas salían sin su permiso.

-A ver –la ojiperla se alejó un poco y la tomo de los hombros- tienes que controlarte o nos descubrirán y luego no podrás ayudar a tu madre, confía en Neji, él está ideando un plan.

-Está bien –se secó las lágrimas y sonrió un poco- gracias –la pelinegra le sonrió de vuelta y siguieron su camino.

-Buenos días señoritas –un pelinegro con cejas muy pobladas se acercó a ellas- mi nombres es Rock Lee, soy en encargado de cuidar a los caballos y ¡De llevar la llama de la juventud a cada rincón del castillo! –de sus ojos parecían salir llamas de la emoción, las chicas se extrañaron de sobre manera al verlo.

-Este tipo está loco de remate –Sakura susurro muy bajo a lo que Hinata solo se rio un poco por el comentario.

-Debo decirles que hacía tiempo no veía flores tan hermosas como ustedes –las miro con una sonrisa algo picara- pero mis ojos se han cautivado por la belleza de unos hermoso ojos jades –se acercó a la pelirrosa y le beso la mano- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la dueña de mi corazón?

-Sa…Sakura –se había quedado desconcertada por tal confesión, que no podía pronunciar palabra sin tartamudear.

-Mi flor de cerezo, espero aceptes la gran admiración que tengo por tu hermosura – ¡Genial! Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de amor, o al menos algo parecido, y era el loco del castillo, ¿Cómo se libraría de esto?

-Ella está fuera de tu alcance Lee –una voz conocida apareció de repente.

-Sasuke Uchiha –el pelinegro se alejó de Sakura y fijo su mirada hacia el azabache- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta fuera de mi alcance?

-Cualquier mujer lo está –respondió tan tranquilamente que hizo enojar al chico.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! –le grito pero aun así él no se inmuto, al contrario, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro enfureciendo a Lee mucho más.

-Ellos siempre han peleado –el rubio se acercó a las chicas- parecen perros y gatos –su tono era un poco cansado, demostrando que pasaba muy seguido.

-¿Otra vez Lee discutiendo con Sasuke? –un extraño chico de cabello y ojos castaños y con unas marcas rojas en la cara apareció de repente sobresaltando a las chicas.

-¡Kiba! –le saludo efusivamente el rubio, el chico le sonrió y luego fijo su mirada en las chicas.

-Que descortés de mi parte no presentarme, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, soy el veterinario del castillo. Y tu –se acercó a la ojiperla y le beso la mano- me puedes llamar solo Kiba.

-Oye ve a revisar a los caballos y deja de jugar –el ojiazul se puso celoso con esa escena, pero intento ocultarlo.

-Vamos, entre más rápido terminemos, más alejadas estaremos de estos locos –Sakura tomo a Hinata del brazo, ya que ella seguía algo paralizada y ruborizada.

Limpiaron el establo y ayudaron a Lee a lavar y cepillar a los caballos.

-¿Has subido a un caballo alguna vez Hinata? –el rubio intento romper el hielo con la ojiperla mientras ella cepillaba el caballo.

-No joven –le sonrió y siguió con su labor.

-¿Y tú Sakura? –pregunto por cortesía ya que ella estaba junto a la pelinegra.

-Sí, aunque tengo mucho tiempo de no hacerlo –se podía sentir un tono de tristeza en su voz. La última vez que cabalgo fue con su padre, luego de lo que paso nunca más se había acercado a uno.

-¡Joven Naruto! –la pelicastaña vino corriendo a donde ellos estaban, tomó aire y se reincorporó- sus padres acaban de llegar y quieren verlo.

-Ya pronto estaré allá.

-Y a ustedes dos –refiriéndose a Hinata y Sakura –también las llama.

-Está bien –dijeron al unísono y siguieron a la ojimiel y detrás de ellas el rubio.

….

-Es una desgracia que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias, me apena demasiado lo que pasó –le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia que tenía enfrente- pero, ¿Por qué llegaste aquí primero?

-Me quedaba de camino, además disculparme por lo del compromiso.

-Mebuki, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tu estés bien con todo eso –le sonrió comprensivamente.

-¿Me llamaba… -la ojiperla no pudo terminar la pregunta, fue tal su asombro de ver a la madre de la pelirrosa allí que no podía articular palabra. Sabía que con solo una mirada la descubriría- Señora Mebuki –le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Cierto ella trabajaba contigo, por cierto su prima tiene un parecido con Sakura, cada vez que la veo pienso en ella.

-Me gustaría conocerla –la rubia dio una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Señora… -en seguida que vio a su madre se volteó lo más rápido que pudo

-Ven acá –le pidió pero la ojijade no se movía –ven o te voy a buscar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Holaa! perdón por tardar tanto ;w;

Espero les guste :3

Y pueden dejar sus comentarios con criticas, sugerencias, inquietudes, etc.. *-*

Cuidense mucho bye~


	6. Festival

-Ven niña no nos hagas esperar –le insistió la pelirroja.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, si su madre la veía hasta allí terminaría todo, ¿Qué pasara cuando Jiraiya se enterara? Estaría más que muerta y tal vez hasta su madre igual.

-Sakura –le dijo por última vez, la pelirrosa suspiro y estaba a punto de voltearse.

-¡Allí estas! Te necesito urgentemente –la tomo de la mano y se fue no sin antes despedirse de las señoras.

-Me estás lastimando –se quejó ya que además de ser arrastrada prácticamente le estaba apretando un tanto fuerte la mano.

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre

…..

-¿Quién era él? –la rubia se había quedado un poco desconcertada por su sorpresiva entrada.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha, ya te había hablado de él pero nunca te lo presente.

-Madre ya has llegado –entro de repente el rubio pero su semblante alegre cambio a uno más serio- Señora Mebuki, lamento mucho su perdida –hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto a lo que ella le respondió con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Me hubiera gustado verte casado con mi hija –le dio una pequeña sonrisa- pero al parecer no estaban destinados para estar juntos.

-Si, tal vez –el rubio dio una fugaz mirada a una ojiperla que estaba allí.

-Hinata me harás mucha falta en el castillo, es como si se hubieran ido dos hijas.

-L…lo siento –se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

-No te disculpes –se levantó- creo que es tiempo de irme, fue un placer verte Kushina.

-El placer fue mío –se levantó igual- espero verte pronto.

-Yo también lo espero, igual a ti Naruto –él le hizo una pequeña reverencia, y luego se acerca a la ojiperla- cuídate mucho Hinata, saluda a tu madre y a Hanabi de mi parte –le dio una mirada maternal y se fue, seguida de Kushina que la acompaño hasta la salida.

-Al parecer tienes una buena relación con los Haruno –no sabía de qué hablar, y en realidad estaba un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, la señora Mebuki y la señorita Sakura siempre me trataron como parte de la familia –le dio una cálida sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, el rostro de la pelinegra cambio a uno de sorpresa- ¡Sakura! –se acordó de la pelirrosa y fue corriendo a buscarla, el rubio simplemente se quedó mirando por donde ella se había ido.

Era la primera vez que una chica le hacía sentir nervios, en realidad el tendía a ser muy seguro y espontaneo, pero con ella, no sabía que decir, ni cómo comportarse y eso le frustraba un poco, pero igual le parecía interesante.

…..

Ya llevaba un tiempo sentada siendo observada fijamente por unos orbes negros.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? –dijo al fin, acabando el incómodo silencio que había.

-¿Por qué no querías que te viera? –pregunto de repente haciendo que la ojijade se sorprendiera, pero intento ocultarlo.

-No es nada importante –respondió mirando el suelo esperando que le creyera.

-¿Por qué estabas asustada? ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando te lo pregunte? –parecía un estúpido preguntando tanto, pero de verdad tenia curiosidad, desde que la vio sabía que había algo raro en ella, en su forma de actuar, hasta en su forma de hablar un tanto altanera a veces, era todo un misterio para él, y quería descubrir de que se trataba.

-Lo siento, no se lo puedo decir –no podía soltar ni una sola palabra, no podía confiar en nadie más aparte de los Hyuga.

-Está bien –dijo resignado porque sabría que no le diría nada- pero, como pago por ayudarte –se quedó pensando unos segundos, que para la pelirrosa parecían horas- serás mi asistente personal, harás todo lo que diga y solo me obedecerás a mí.

-¿Qué? –se preguntó más a si misma que a él, no sabía si había escuchado bien, ya era mucho con tener que andar de criada, ahora tenía que servirle a él, alguien que, a sus ojos no era nadie en comparación con ella, no se iba a rebajar tanto- ¡No! ¡Jamás! -le levanto enojada, no iba a tolerar tal insulto- además yo trabajo para la señora Kushina –intento excusarse con eso.

-Yo puedo convencerla sin problema, pero si no quieres… -hizo una pausa y en los ojos de la ojijade se hallaba la esperanza de que le dijera que todo era mentira- puedo llevarte a donde los Haruno, ellos si me dirán que relación tienes con ellos –su rostro empalideció de inmediato con solo oírlo, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que pensaba que se saldría de su pecho, el miedo se hizo evidente en cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía llevarla allá. Tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado si quería sobrevivir y además cuidar a su madre.

-E…esta bien –dijo casi audible, pero él lo entendió y aunque estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, la reacción de ella lo había dejado perplejo, ¿A que le tenía tanto miedo?- ¿Ya me puedo retirar? –dijo en el mismo tono, el azabache solo asintió y ella salió prácticamente corriendo de allí.

-¡Sakura! –la ojiperla se acercó rápidamente a ella y vio como intentaba tranquilizarse- ¿Qué tienes?

…..

-¡Lo odio! ¡De verdad!, él se cree tan importante pero no lo es.

Luego de haber casi arrastrado a Hinata a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y comenzó a insultar y expresar el odio que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha, y la pelinegra simplemente la escuchaba sin decir palabras, y es que hacerla entrar en razón en el estado en que estaba seria en vano.

-Me amenazó con llevarme allá si no aceptaba, ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un ser despreciable al cual me toca servirle, soy una princesa, a mi es a quien le deben servir –dijo esto último susurrando para que solo Hinata la escuchara.

-Pero su padre decía que una buena persona trataba a las personas que tenía a su alrededor como sus iguales.

-Como iguales, no que tenga que servirles –se cruzó de brazos e infló un poco sus cachetes igual que una niña, la ojiperla la miro pensativa- ¿Qué?

-Siempre han dicho que eres caprichosa, altanera y un poco arrogante, ya empiezo a entender porque –dijo con una sonrisa y un tono un tanto juguetón.

-¡Hinata! –le reprocho sonriendo- sabes que no soy así, de verdad no quiero ser la criada de él.

-No será tan malo, no creo que te haga hacer mucho, así que tendrás tiempo libre.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no sea tan malo.

….

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –el rubio se acercó donde su amigo que estaba caminando por el jardín.

-Solo andaba por allí –dijo tranquilamente, ya había hablado con Kushina y ella le había dado el visto bueno a tener a Sakura como su asistente personal.

-¿Y dónde está Sakura? –el azabache se sorprendió pero lo oculto y solo respondió un "hmp" –te vi cuando te la llevabas quien sabe a dónde, ¿No tendrás algo con ella? No quiero que termine como Karin luego que la rechazaste.

-No –respondió en seguida, el rubio lo miro aun curioso a lo que suspiro pesadamente y volvió a hablar- será mi asistente personal, nada más.

-Ah, está bien –le dijo con un tono picaron- la quieres tener más cerca, quien lo diría.

-Eso quisieras tú con Hinata ¿Cierto? –el ojiazul se sonrojo con el comentario del Uchiha.

-N…no es cierto, no sé de qué hablas –se cruzó de brazos y desvió la cabeza, su mirada se fijó en una pelicastaña que llevaba unas cajas- ¿Qué será eso? ¡Tenten! –la chica camino hacia ellos obedeciendo al llamado del rubio- ¿Para qué es eso?

-En el pueblo harán un festival y la señora Kushina envió a buscar estos vestidos para nosotras ya que toda la servidumbre está invitada.

-Y, ¿Todos irán? –su curiosidad llamo la atención del azabache, la pelicastaña asintió- está bien gracias –la chica se fue dejando al Uzumaki con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-También iras, ¿Cierto? –ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, sabia cuando impulsivo era su amigo, pero en realidad nunca lo había visto así.

-Tal vez –y siguió su camino.

…

-Ya llegaron –la pelirroja tomo las cajas y se las dio a Sakura y Hinata- ya que son las únicas que no tienen vestidos para salir les obsequio estos, espero se diviertan mucho.

-Muchísimas gracias –la ojiperla le regalo una reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento, siendo imitada luego por la pelirrosa.

-De nada, se nota que son muy diligentes en su trabajo aunque solo llevan pocos días, nos vemos después.

-¿Ya habían ido a algún festival? –ambas chichas negaron con la cabeza- ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no las dejaban salir?

-Ese no era el caso, es solo que estábamos tan ocupadas que no teníamos tiempo para esas cosas –la pelirrosa respondió, y aunque ella siempre había querido ir a esos festivales, su madre decía que podría ser peligroso, ya que podrían raptarla, porque en aquella época se habían escuchado amenazas en contra de la familia real.

-Bueno, este festival es fantástico, habrá comida, bailes y juegos, estén listas antes de que el sol se ponga, ¿De acuerdo? –ambas asintieron- bien nos vemos después.

Las chicas se fueron a su habitación y comenzaron a vestirse ya que pronto seria la hora de partida.

-Qué raro es verte con un vestido tan sencillo –los vestidos consistían en un corsé en la parte superior y una falda larga con hermosos, pero sencillos bordados.

-Lo sé y es menos pesado y es muy bonito –la ojijade sonrió, al menos esto tendría un lado bueno, podría hacer las cosas que siempre quiso. Dio algunas vueltas emocionada, parecía una pequeña a la cual le han dado un vestido nuevo- Siempre quise hacer esto, con esos vestidos no podía.

-Me alegra que le guste –terminó de arreglarse y ambas fueron a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

El pueblo estaba muy cerca así que podían irse caminando, la charla era amena, hablaban de los juegos que habían, la comida que pensaban comprar y lo divertido que sería todo, y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba en el pueblo. Las calles estaban iluminadas con faroles y se podían apreciar algunos puestos de comidas y juegos, llegaron a la plaza principal donde estaba lo que sería la pista de baile. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, los niños correteaban y la música era tan alegre que nadie se podía resistir a ella.

-Vamos Karin, consigamos pareja y bailemos –la pelicastaña tomo a la pelirroja y corrieron hacia la pista de baile, habían muchos chicos así que no demoraron en conseguir con quien bailar.

Los demás que estaban con ellas se dispersaron por la plaza dejando a Sakura y Hinata solas, ninguna de las dos sabía bailar, o al menos por parte de Sakura, no ese tipo de música, así que se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar. La ojijade estaba emocionada con todo, ya que todo ese ambiente era nuevo para ella.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Y eso de allá! ¡Qué rico se ve eso! –corría de aquí allá señalando todo, la ojiperla se reía por su comportamiento e intentaba seguirle el ritmo, cuando de repente la música se detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –su vista se dirigió a la pista de baile, las personas miraban a hacia un lugar en específico y luego hicieron una reverencia, la pelinegra miro hacia donde todos miraron- Joven Naruto y joven Sasuke.

-¡Su majestad Naruto y joven Sasuke es un honor tenerlos aquí! –un señor del pueblo se acercó a ellos- espero encuentren diversión en nuestro humilde festival.

-Gracias –el rubio le sonrió, busco con la mirada a una persona en especial y al encontrarla vio como ella también lo miraba, pero su semblante cambio rápidamente.

-¡Hinata aquí estas! –Kiba había aparecido de repente asustando a la chica, la música había vuelto a sonar y todas las personas volvieron a sus actividades- ¿Quieres bailar?

-K…Kiba, yo no sé bailar –dijo un poco sonrojada por la pena.

-Yo te enseño, vamos –la tomo de la mano de ella y la llevo a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –apenas hasta ahora la pelirrosa se había percatado de la presencia de ellos ya que estaba muy pendiente de los juegos.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Naruto pregunto de repente sorprendiendo no solo a la chica, sino que también a su amigo.

-E…está bien –ambos se fueron a la pista.

-Los celos lo hacen más impulsivo –dijo el azabache ya después de que se fueron.

…..

-Que bien bailas –la ojiperla halago a su pareja de baile e intentaba seguirle el paso.

-Tu igual lo haces bien –le sonrió y siguieron bailando bajo la mirada de un rubio muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Le gusta? –la pelirrosa pregunto de repente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara mucho- Que si el baile le gusta –no era esa exactamente la pregunta de ella pero ya sabía su respuesta, luego de verlo mirando mucho a su amiga se dio cuenta de ello y al ver su reacción confirmo sus suposiciones.

-Ah, sí me gusta –sonrió nervioso.

-Pero no doy para seguir sus pasos, así que cambiare de pareja –se acercó a su amiga y Kiba y pidió bailar con él y luego de insistirle dijo que sí.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso bailando con ella así que sus pasos eran torpes y como Hinata no sabía bailar mucho también sus movimientos eran igual. En su baile reinaban las sonrisas nerviosas de él y los sonrojos y disculpas de ella, haciendo de eso una escena adorable. Termino la música y todos se dispersaron. La pelirrosa volvió al lugar donde se había encontrado con el rubio y donde seguía el azabache.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿Verdad? –Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar y lo miro un poco confundida, él señalo con su mirada a donde estaban Naruto y Hinata jugando con Tenten y Kiba.

-Ah, sí, hacen una linda pareja.

-¿Sabes que esto no terminara bien?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él es un príncipe y ella es una sirvienta –dijo seriamente haciendo que la pelirrosa frunciera el ceño.

No había pensado en eso, era muy raro el que alguien de la realeza se empareje con alguien inferior, pero no creía que los Uzumaki sería igual que los demás, pero sería algo muy difícil de verdad.

…..

-¿Estuviste en el festival? ¿Y bailaste con la servidumbre?

Ya era un nuevo día y todo en el castillo estaba tranquilo a excepción de la reina que se había enterado lo que había hecho su hijo, ya que sus actos de ayer se podrían convertir en rumores no muy beneficiosos para su familia.

-Lo siento madre, pero fue muy divertido –le sonrió y ella entendió, durante su niñez también era un tanto rebelde.

-Está bien, pero tienes que entender, tenemos una reputación que mantener y las demás familias reales no ven con buenos ojos que se ande bailando que la servidumbre. Pero ya no importa, ya que te tengo una noticia.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto muy curioso.

-Hoy conocerás a una chica, y si todo sale bien podría ser tu futura esposa.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

¿Les gusto?

¿Que creen que pasara?

¿Habrá NaruHina? xD

Espero les haya gustado :3

Bueno como he visto que este fanfic no es muy leído ni muy comentado no lo quiero alargar mucho u.u asi que no creo que sea muy largo la verdad.

Pensé en borrarlo pero nah quiero terminarlo porque me gusta de verdad, es algo diferente de lo que he hecho xD

Gracias por leer *-*

Nos leemos después

Cuídense, bye~


	7. Visitantes

-Hoy conocerás a una chica, y si todo sale bien podría ser tu futura esposa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como escuchaste.

-Pero hace poco paso lo de la princesa Haruno, y ya tienes reemplazo, ¿Qué crees que pensaran ellos?

-En realidad la idea fue de Mebuki –la sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de su hijo- ambas somos buenas amigas de los Yamanaka, ella estaba allá cuando lo de su hija paso, sabía que si tú no te casabas con su hija lo harías con la hija de ellos y lo arreglo todo, ella me envió una carta hace unos días con la idea y yo lo acepte, ayer me conto con todo detalle.

-Pero…

-Sin peros –lo interrumpió- ya está decido.

…..

-Sé que te gusta, no lo niegues –desde que se despertó la pelirrosa intentaba hablar sobre eso con la ojiperla, pero ella cambiaba de tema automáticamente.

-¿No debería ir a ver si el joven Sasuke necesita algo?

-¡Hinata! Yo siempre te he contado todo, es injusto que tú no me quieras contar.

-Es que no vale la pena contar, aun si me gustara, nada podría pasar y solo sería una pérdida de tiempo –aun cuando se escuchaba seria, en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de tristeza- somos de clases diferentes.

Sakura prefirió dejar de insistir, podía verlo claramente con esa respuesta.

-¡Sakura! –desde el pasillo se escuchaba la voz de Karin- te llama el joven Sasuke –su descontento por lo que pasaba se podía notar en su voz, ella solo llevaba poco tiempo y ya tenía la atención de su pelinegro, era una total injusticia.

Se despidió de Hinata y se fue directo a la habitación de él.

-Buenos días –al entrar encontró todo en orden, la cama arreglada, el pelinegro listo para bajar a desayunar, entonces ¿para que la necesitaba?- ¿Desea algo? –intento ser cortes, aunque no sea de su agrado, se ha prometido a sí misma no volver a levantar sospechas.

-Claro, como si asistente personal tienes que atenderme.

-Pero si ya está todo listo.

-Ah, eso. Hoy tuve que hacer algo muy temprano y le pedí a alguien más que arreglara todo.

-Está bien –estaba muy curiosa, ¿Qué era eso que él tuvo que hacer? ¿Y por qué simplemente no la llamo?

-Entonces vamos –se levantó y salió seguido por la ojijade.

Antes de poder llegar al comedor algo les llamo la atención, en ese preciso momento dos personas acaban de entrar. Un chico de tez tan blanca como el papel, de ojos y cabello negro, con una sonrisa casi permanente en su rostro, y delante de él estaba una chica, de hermoso y largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes y piel que parecía de porcelana, vestía un vestido elegante pero sencillo haciendo resaltar más su belleza.

Kushina y Naruto aparecieron y los dos visitantes caminaron hacia ellos y los saludaron con una reverencia.

-Es un placer estar aquí su majestad –la rubia le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, él es mi hijo Naruto de quien, me imagino, ya te han hablado –él la saludo e inclino un poco la cabeza- y ella hijo, es Ino Yamanaka, tu prometida.

El azabache y la pelirrosa se sorprendieron e incluso algunas criadas que se habían acercado a ver quiénes eran los forasteros.

-Debes estar hambrienta y cansada, llegaste en el momento justo, luego de comer descansaras un poco –desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la servidumbre- llamen al chico nuevo para que lleve las maletas a la habitación de invitados.

-¿Maletas? –esta vez el sorprendido era el rubio.

-¿Pensabas que se quedaría tan solo un día? Tienen que conocerse, por eso su estadía será de un mes.

-Su majestad, también requiero hospedaje para mi acompañante, si no es molestia –dijo refiriéndose al chico detrás de ella-

-Sí, Mebuki me contó sobre eso.

¿Mebuki? ¿Acaso su madre había planeado eso?, se cuestionaba la ojijade, había sido demasiado rápido, pero entendía, su madre debió sentirse mal por no hacer ese compromiso posible y busco otra opción. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a un pelicastaño caminando hacia Kushina, lo reconoció al instante.

-Neji –susurró, pero aun así el pelinegro que estaba delante de ella escucho y fijo sus ojos en el chico mientras recibía órdenes de la pelirroja.

-¡Sasuke! Allí estas, ven acá para presentarte.

Sakura aprovechó que se iban para el comedor y en búsqueda del ojiperla.

….

-Ella parece una muñeca de porcelana –Tenten llego a la cocina para contarle a todos sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Es cierto que llego con un chico?

-No creo que sea tu tipo Karin, es tan pálido y sonríe mucho, da algo de miedo –se burló un poco- pero también hay un chico nuevo, y él sí está muy guapo, ¿Es familiar tuyo Hinata?

-Sí, es mi primo –como los chismes no eran algo que le gustará solo estaba al margen de la conversación.

-Él fue a llevar las maletas de la nueva prometida del joven, se quedara todo un mes.

-¿Prometida? –ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas, sobretodo la pelinegra -¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, parece que fue idea de la reina Mebuki.

-Siempre y cuando ella no se fije en mi Sasuke, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.

-El ya ni te hace caso –recibió una mirada casi asesina de ella- ya, ya, deja el mal carácter.

…..

-¡Neji! –había seguido al chico hacia afuera y miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo órdenes de estar aquí.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿La dejaras sola? –se preguntó un tanto preocupada ya que estaba más tranquila sabiendo que él estaría protegiéndola- ¿Y si el intenta algo?

-Hay más personas cuidándola, no tiene de que preocuparse, además él ya me vio –refiriéndose al día en que la salvo- así que mi superior me envió a cuidarla a usted.

-Está bien –respiro más tranquila- y, ¿Cómo conseguiste trabajo tan rápido aquí?

-Tenemos aliados aquí, por eso es que usted está aquí, además es más seguro que cualquier otro lugar.

-Con razón –se quedó pensando en ese momento y luego recordó que se había escapado- me tengo que ir.

Entro casi corriendo, miro a su alrededor y al no verlo camino normalmente.

-Con que escapándote –detuvo su paso de repente al escuchar su voz y su corazón latió muy rápido al escuchar que él se acercaba- creo que deberé castigarte por insubordinación –le susurro acercándose a su oído.

Lo que le faltaba, además de tener que trabajar para él ahora era castigada, a ella nadie la puede reprender, eso sí es verdadera insubordinación.

-_Todo sea por mi madre_ –pensó apretando sus puños para intentar controlarse -¿Cuál será mi castigo?

-Quiero que busques unos libros –era fácil, pensó ella- en la parte sur del castillo y en el último piso, es de tapa azul con bordes dorados, será fácil.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al ver como ella se iba un poco enojada, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba molestarla.

….

-Es un placer para mí estar aquí y un gran honor que me hayan escogido como su prometida –hablo de manera muy respetuosa al rubio.

-No le hables de usted, trátalo con confianza –una sonrisa maternal hizo que ella sonriera de vuelta, y muy "sutilmente" golpeo a su hijo con el codo a lo que él se sobresaltó- di algo –le susurro.

-Espero tu estadía aquí sea agradable –le sonrió un poco.

-Disculpe –la mirada Naruto fue en dirección a quien acababa de llegar- ¿Me llamaba?

-Si Hinata, confirma si ya la habitación esta lista.

-Ya regreso –el rubio la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Ella será quien esté pendiente de ti durante este mes.

-¿Por qué ella? Ella es mi… mi criada –se interrumpió al darse cuenta que iba a decir "mía".

-Hay más, no seas egoísta.

-En realidad no quiero incomodar al su majestad Naruto.

-Dile solo Naruto, y no lo incomodas, ¿verdad? –la mirada de su madre lo asusto tanto que lo único que puso hacer fue asentir –lo ves, todo estará bien.

-Con permiso, ya está todo listo –su mirada se fijaba solo a las dos mujeres, intentaba no mirarlo, no podía.

-Ino ve con ella y descansa un poco.

-Está bien, me retiro –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue con la ojiperla.

….

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio –se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba, el castillo era muy grande y en esa parte había una torre enorme –esta me la pagará.

Subió las escaleras de la torre que parecían encontraba frente a una puerta muy vieja, la abrió y su enojo aumentó, estaba todo cubierto con una gruesa capa de polvo además de muchas telarañas.

-Sí, me las pagará muy caro – tomo un pañuelo que tenía y se lo amarró tapando su nariz y boca y comenzó a buscar, habían demasiadas cosas, y los libros estaban regados por doquier- Sera fácil ¿eh? –se dijo a si misma recordando las palabras del azabache.

Abrió una ventana que había cerca y comenzó a buscar, todos lo que veía tenían tapas de todos los colores menos azul y si llegaba a encontrar uno era con borde plateado. Estaba tan enojada ya que tomó un libro, que estaba debajo de muchos otros, con tal rudeza que muchos de ellos terminaron en el suelo levantando mucho polvo. Tosió un poco e intento disipar la nube de polvo.

-¡Lo odio! –tosió un poco más antes de continuar- es el ser más despreciable del universo.

….

Un chico estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando a que una de las personas allí adentro saliera.

-¡Hinata!

-Joven Naruto, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –claro que sabía porque, su prometida estaba adentro.

-Sé que todo esto de la prometida es algo de repente, pero yo no sabía –estaba un poco nervioso.

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, y con su permiso me tengo que retirar –dijo suavemente intentando sonreír.

-Espera –iba a tomarla del brazo pero tropezó de repente, aprisionando a la pelinegra contra la pared, al ver Hinata tal cercanía su rostro se tornó tan rojo como un tomate- ¿Estas enferma? –él no se había percatado del todo sobre lo que pasaba, solo estaba admirando el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?


	8. Hanakotoba

-Espera –iba a tomarla del brazo pero tropezó de repente, aprisionando a la pelinegra contra la pared, al ver Hinata tal cercanía su rostro se tornó tan rojo como un tomate- ¿Estas enferma? –él no se había percatado del todo sobre lo que pasaba, solo estaba admirando el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –esa voz lo hizo volver a la realidad y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, se alejó rápidamente un poco sonrojado.

-¡Tenten no me asustes de esa manera! –el nerviosismo en su voz se hacía evidente en cada palabra.

-Te dejan solo un momento y ya estas sobre la chica, ¡estos chicos de ahora! –se acercó a la pelinegra que aún estaba pegada a la pared mirando la escena- pobre chica, parece una oveja que es casi comida de un lobo –miro mal al rubio cuando dijo la última parte.

-Todo fue un accidente –ahora estaba más nervioso, sabia como era la pelicastaña, la conoce desde que eran pequeños, solo ella podía volver algo tan pequeño como un accidente en un intento de violación.

-Lo estaré vigilando joven Naruto –tomo a Hinata de la muñeca y se fue.

Él solo se quedó mirando cómo se iban, aún estaba sonrojado por lo ocurrido, pero a la vez muy feliz, aun podía ver esos hermosos ojos perlas y sentir su aroma. Estaba tan embelesado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un azabache lo miraba fijamente.

-Naruto –lo llamo pero el rubio no reaccionó- ¡Naruto!

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, eres tu Sasuke.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada –se rio nervioso llevando su mano a la nuca- ¿Esa no es Sakura? –la pelirrosa estaba tan llena de polvo y se notaba en su rostro que estaba muy cansada.

-Lo encontré –extendió sus manos y le entrego el libro.

-Si este es, buen trabajo –dijo seriamente mientras revisaba el libro- puedes irte, tienes el resto del día libre y el día de mañana también.

-¿En serio? –pregunto sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada porque estaba muy cansada.

-Hmp –él solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Pero que grosero –ella frunció el ceño ante la "respuesta" del Uchiha.

-Esa es un manera de decir que si –le sonrió el rubio caminando hacia ella

-¿Cómo puede tener un amigo como él?

-No es tan malo, no lo juzgues tan rápido, luego entenderás –y siguió su camino.

…

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso, él siempre ha sido algo torpe –bromeo la ojimiel al escuchar el relato de Hinata.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? –pregunto un tanto curiosa al ver como lo trato hace poco.

-Sí, desde que éramos niños, yo jugaba con él y con Sasuke, y aun cuando él es mi superior, a veces me es difícil verlo como tal.

-¿Y a la señora Kushina no le molesta que le hables así?

-A veces me llama la atención, pero sabe que no lo hago a mal, ella dice que soy como su hermana mayor –se rio un poco al decir eso y es que a veces lo cuidaba como tal.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?! –la ojiperla se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sakura tan mugre y un poco sudada.

-Sasuke paso –se sentó pesadamente y suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo? –Tenten también se sorprendió al ver el aspecto de la chica.

-Me envió a buscar un libro en la torre más lejana, pero lo bueno es que tengo el día libre y mañana también –en su rostro cansado se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti, yo por mi parte las dejaré –la pelicastaña se fue.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿la señorita Yamanaka no la reconocería? Ustedes se veían mucho hace un par de años ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero aun así no éramos tan cercanas, no creo que me reconozca –aunque lo había dicho aun así dudaba de sus palabras, había una gran posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, sin embargo a diferencia de la ojiperla, ella no la vería mucho.

Hinata también tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que ambas empezaron a hablar para pasar el rato. La ojiperla tenía mañana que acompañar a Ino y a Naruto a un paseo por el pueblo, al igual iría Sai, el chico que venía con ella. Sakura se emocionó y pidió ir, porque aun cuando había ido al pueblo solo había llegado a la plaza, a diferencia de cuando estaba en su reino ella no salía mucho y casi no conocía el pueblo.

-Si me alivia que nos acompañes, porque me sentiría incomoda estando al lado del Joven Naruto –se sonrojo un poco de solo recordar, la pelirrosa la miro un poco confundida así que le conto lo ocurrido.

-Yo creo que él se siente atraído por ti –la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza, eso era imposible- claro que sí, él te fue a explicar, y el día del festival estaba mirándote cuando bailabas con Kiba.

-Es imposible –decía con un tono suave y la cabeza baja- yo no soy nadie frente a él, soy solo una simple criada, además él se casara con la señorita Ino.

-Hinata –le levanto el rostro y la miro muy seriamente- tu no solamente eres eso, eres una chica increíble además muy hermosa, creo que más que esa Yamanaka –ambas sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de la Hyuga no duro mucho al ver como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban, algo tramaba- y se lo demostraremos.

-¿Q…Qué?

-Claro, tenemos un mes para hacerlo porque, el te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Y…yo bueno –se colocó tan roja como un tomate y jugaba con dedos. Volvió a recordar lo ocurrido hace poco, al tenerlo tan cerca su corazón se aceleró de repente y sus piernas le temblaron un poco, se acordó de sus ojos azules que la miraban tan intensamente, que por un momento se sentía hechizada. No sabía si eso era atracción, nunca lo había sentido, pero si sabía que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

-¡Eso es un sí! –el grito de la ojijade sobresaltó a Hinata- mañana tienes que ponerte muy bella –comenzó a decir sus planes mientras iba de un lado a otro, la pelinegra solo suspiro.

La noche y la mañana siguiente pasaron con mucha normalidad, lo único raro era el hecho de que nadie había visto a Sasuke en todo el día. La tarde llegó y todos se alistaban para el paseo, los carruajes estaban listos, solo hacían falta sus ocupantes.

El rubio se encontraba en la entrada con Sai, este último solo estaba con su extraña sonrisa, él casi no hablaba, haciéndolo aún más extraño, al poco tiempo Sakura llegó y eso ayudo a aligerar el ambiente.

-Me alegra que vengas con nosotros y así puedas disfrutar de tu día libre.

-Si, en realidad estoy emocionada de salir –y por otras razones también, pensó- Por cierto, ¿Sabe dónde está el joven Sasuke?

-Él está… -no pudo continuar, en ese momento acababa de entrar Ino con un hermoso vestido morado y su cabello un poco recogido y con pequeños rizos que enmarcaban su rostro. Pero, su verdadera atención no se fue a ella, sino a alguien detrás de ella, la ojiperla llevaba un vestido sencillo pero eso lo le quitaba lo bella que se veía.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos –dijo emocionada la pelirrosa y todos la siguieron. Naruto e Ino entraron en el carruaje más lujoso y en otro más sencillo entraron los demás. El viaje fue corto, así que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban allá.

-Baje con cuidado –Sai se acercó a la rubia para ayudarla a bajar tomando su mano, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué haremos? –ella se dirigió al Uzumaki cuando este había bajado.

-Podemos caminar por la plaza, también hay unos jardines en el oriente y fuentes también.

-¿Podemos ir a los jardines primero? –preguntó un poco emocionada ya que le encantan las flores.

-Está bien –le sonrió y se encaminaron hacia el oriente.

Decir que los jardines eran hermosos era poco, había tanta variedad de flores y árboles, fuentes de piedras con pequeñas cascadas donde había peces de colores brillantes, y las casas que había alrededor se confundían con la vegetación. El viento soplaba suavemente llevando hacia ellos el aroma de todo aquello.

Una anciana apareció de entre los árboles para recibir a los visitantes.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí –hizo una reverencia a los dos rubios y saludo cordialmente a sus acompañantes- ¿Quieren un pequeño recorrido? –todos asintieron y siguieron a la anciana.

El camino era de grandes piedras separadas un poco entre sí, en algunos lugares los arboles formaban pequeños túneles y se podían apreciar pequeños animales entre las plantas. La guía hablaba sobre el _Hanakotoba _que es el lenguaje de las flores.

-La flor más importante es esta –de entre muchas flores iguales, pero de diferentes colores, señaló una amarilla- su nombre es _Crisantemo_, se dice que guarda el secreto de la vida eterna, es muy usada por la familia real, sobre todo las amarillas.

-Todas son muy hermosas –Ino estaba muy encantada con las flores- ¿Podemos tomar una flor?

-Sí, la que escojan las representaran –le dijo a las chicas- así que escojan sabiamente.

Ellas se dispersaron un poco, Sakura fue a un árbol de cerezos, ya que por sus flores le fue dado su nombre por la delicadeza que transmite. Ino, seguida por Sai, se acercó a las amapolas moradas, el pelinegro le corto una y se la coloco en el cabello.

-N…no hagas eso, pueden vernos y malinterpretarlo –estaba muy sonrojada, la sonrisa del chico desapareció.

-No tengo porque ocultarlo –la miraba fijamente y volvió a sonreír.

-Deja de decir cosas como esas –y salió casi corriendo de allí.

Hinata por su parte no sabía cuál escoger, habían tantas, y cada una era hermosa.

-Toma estas –el rubio tenía un pequeño ramillete de Amarilis blancas –ella dijo que significaban timidez y pensé en ti –el sonrojo de la chica y de él mismo le hizo pensar en lo que había dicho- d…digo que quedaría bien contigo –se rio nerviosamente, la ojiperla tomo las flores.

-Gracias –dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa, él se sonrojo aún más.

-Aquí están –la pelirrosa aprecio de repente con Ino, y un poco más atrás Sai.

-¿Podríamos irnos? –la Yamanaka tenía ganas de ver la plaza, según había escuchado, era un lugar muy alegre allí, casi siempre habían niños jugando o pequeños bailes.

-Si claro vamos –dijo rápidamente, aun en su tono se notaba el nerviosismo.

El camino de ida había sido, en comparación con el de venida, muy silencioso y en cierto modo hasta incómodo. En la plaza los niños estaban jugando, algunos hasta dibujaban en el piso. Al verlos entrar los niños se acercaron a ellos.

-_"Mira, es el príncipe" _–se escuchaba por todos lados- _"¿Quién será ella?" "Es muy bella" _–ahora todos estaban pendientes de la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Es su prometida? –pregunto una niña de repente, Ino solo asintió y la sorpresa entre los que estaban cerca se hizo presente y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¿Quieren que juegue con ustedes? –pregunto para romper el hielo, ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo incómodo.

-¡Si! –gritaron todos y hasta algunos querían que las chicas y el rubio también se acercaran a jugar.

Naruto se quedó con algunos y comenzó a contarles historias, ellas por su parte se fueron con los demás, hacían diferentes juegos, bailaban y cantaban, y Sai simplemente las veía sentado en una pequeña banca.

Pero él no era el único que las veía, había otra persona que tenía sus ojos en alguien específicamente, en una muy sonriente y divertida ojijade, no sabía la razón, pero no podía dejar de verla, su sonrisa le producía una sensación de calidez. Pero fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que esa sensación fue más fuerte.


	9. Descubrimientos

Pero él no era el único que las veía, había otra persona que tenía sus ojos en alguien específicamente, en una muy sonriente y divertida ojijade, no sabía la razón, pero no podía dejar de verla, su sonrisa le producía una sensación de calidez. Pero fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que esa sensación fue más fuerte.

Aun cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando, no pudo quitar sus ojos de los de ella, le era difícil, y no sabía el porqué. Al fin luego de segundo, que parecían minutos, la voz de alguien lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-¡Sasuke! –el grito del rubio hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en el azabache.

-Deja de gritar –dijo cuando llego hasta donde él, ya que le había incomodado todas las miradas que estaban sobre él.

-Qué raro es verlo por acá –le extraño más que la pelirrosa no respondiera, y es que ella se había quedado mirando en donde estaba antes el Uchiha- Sakura –la llamo moviendo la mano frente a su rostro, reacciono enseguida- ¿Qué pasa?

-N…nada –esa mirada tan intensa la había hipnotizado por completo, fue demasiado raro, sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

-Estás algo roja, ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien –sonrió y siguió jugando con los niños.

Aun así la pelinegra quedo confundida, ella había notado que el Uchiha había mirado hacia ellas, pensando que tal vez veía al rubio, y Sakura miraba en la dirección donde él estaba. Lo miro esta vez a él y estaba mirando hacia ellas, pero desvió la mirada enseguida. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso…?

-No, es imposible –murmuro para sí misma- solo debe ser mi imaginación.

-¿Qué mira joven Sasuke? –una pequeña que estaba frente a él le hizo desviar la mirada, volvió a mirarla porque estaba intrigado en lo que había pasado.

-El suele ser distraído –Naruto le contesto ya que Sasuke solo dijo "hmp", las niñas que estaban con las chicas querían acercarse para ver a Sasuke de cerca.

¿Cuándo sea grande se casara conmigo? –la pequeña le pregunto de repente haciendo que algunas personas a su alrededor se rieran

-Aun eres muy pequeña –le acaricio la cabeza, provocando ternura en todas las chicas que lo veía.

-Pero yo creceré y me haré muy bonita y querrá casarse conmigo –cruzo los brazos e inflo un poco las mejillas.

-Entonces esperaré a ver eso –le dio una pequeña sonrisa que alegro a la niña y otras lo miraban emocionadas, pero sorprendió a una ojiperla y aún más a la ojijade, ¿Acaso él podía ser tan bueno? ¿Era acaso el mismo?

_"¿Por qué solo ella?" "Yo también quiero" _–se escuchaba a las niñas hablando y una se levantó- Joven Naruto, ¿Usted se casara conmigo?

-No seas boba, ya él tiene prometida –algunos se rieron de ella.

-Pero conseguirás a alguien muy guapo, ¡De veras! –le sonrió ampliamente y niña le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ya es tiempo de irme, nos vemos allá –Sasuke se levantó de repente y se fue sin decir más.

-Es muy tarde ya, creo que es mejor irnos –la noche ya había caído y ya Ino se sentía un poco cansada, fueron a las carruajes y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

-¡Que buen día! –exclamó feliz cuando entro al castillo, ya los demás estaban adentro así que solo estaba ella con Hinata- creo que esto de trabajar aquí no es tan malo.

-Si en realidad no es tan duro.

-¿En el otro castillo era muy difícil? –tenia curiosidad, porque si era así como ella lo estaba viendo no era tan malo.

-Aquí en realidad no hay mucho que hacer y es más tranquilo, pero allá él era muy estricto y había despedido a mucha gente haciendo el trabajo aún más difícil.

-Ese desgraciado, pero pronto me vengare de él –intento calmarse, no quería que su buen día fuera arruinado- ya es tiempo de descansar –la pelinegra asintió y se fueron a su habitación.

El día llegó y ellas se alistaban para comenzar su trabajo.

-Mi flor esta algo maltratada.

-Pero igual esta bonita –Hinata le acomodo la flor en el cabello- ves, te queda muy bien.

-Entonces –tomo una de las flores de la ojiperla y la coloco en su cabello- a ti te queda perfecta.

-¿En serio? –sonrió un poco apenada al recordar que el rubio la había escogido para ella.

Salieron muy alegres, la pelirrosa fue a buscar el agua para el baño y se encontró con alguien peculiar.

-Otra vez nos encontramos amada mía –Lee se encontraba en el pozo y se había emocionado al verla- esa flor te queda hermosa, dos flores hermosas están frente a mi hoy, ¡solo espero que la llama de mi juventud no le hagan daño!

-E…esta bien –cada vez era más raro para ella, iba a sacar agua pero él la detuvo- ¿Qué haces?

-Mi trabajo es ese, ¿No le habían dicho?

No, a mí me ha tocado hacerlo, Karin me dijo… -y cayó en cuenta, ese día luego que le dieran sus instrucciones la pelirroja se acercó y le dijo que eso lo tenía que hacer ella.

-Ella siempre es así, nunca le hagas caso –saco el ultimo balde- listo, te ayudare a llevarlo.

-Gracias –en realidad estaba aliviada de no hacerlo- pero ahora que lo pienso el joven Sasuke nunca me dijo tampoco.

-Eso es típico de él –ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación del azabache, toco la puerta y la abrió, él seguía dormido, así que entraron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Gracias de nuevo –le susurro y cerró la puerta cuando él salió, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, el sol ilumino la habitación, el pelinegro al sentirla, gruñó y le dio la espalda- Ah pero que perezoso- se aproximó a él –tiene que despertar –lo jalo suavemente del hombro, él solo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola –Ya era hora, el baño esta list… -se había movido al ver que ya estaba despierto pero él la tomo de la muñeca, se sentó y la otra mano la acerco al rostro de la chica, primero le acaricio la mejilla y sin previo aviso la pellizco un poco- ¡¿Qué cree que hace?!

-No es un sueño –dijo para sí y la soltó.

-¿Qué dijo? –lo había visto murmurar pero no logro escuchar.

-Nada –se levantó y se fue al baño.

-Ah, ya se volvió loco –se frotó la mejilla- ¿Qué le pasara? –la actitud de ayer y la de hoy es impropia de él. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y termino de hacer su labor y salió de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –rascó su cabeza algo frustrado, casi no pudo dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en las cabezas, una de esas cosas era la ojijade que acababa de salir de su habitación, lo de ayer lo había dejado intrigado, y en sus sueños ese recuerdo de ella le llego de repente- No ha de ser importante –termino de asearse, se vistió y bajó. Minato acababa de llegar, Kushina y Naruto estaban ya en el comedor, el azabache entro y saludó cortésmente.

-¿No dormiste bien? –Kushina notó sus ojos algo cansados, en realidad ella ve a Sasuke como otro hijo, se prometió verlo como tal.

-He estado un poco ocupado en estos días, ha de ser por eso.

-Tienes que descansar bien –le acaricio suavemente la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Hmp –esta vez no fue el Uchiha quien emitió ese sonido, el rubio a veces se sentía un poco celoso de como su mamá trataba a su amigo

-El niño también quiere cariño –se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y darle besos mientras le hablaba con un tono infantil. La escena era tan divertida para los que estaban allí que no se percataron de que dos chicas habían llegado, solo por las risitas involuntarias de ambas se hicieron notar.

-¡Madre para! –se percató de que Ino y Hinata estaban allí y riéndose, se sonrojo al ver a la última.

-¡Oh ya estás aquí querida! –presentó formalmente a la rubia con el rey- Mira cariño, una Amarilis blanca, ¿Las recuerdas?

-Sí, creo que fueron las flores de nuestra boda.

-No por eso, fueron las primeras flores que me regalaste antes de eso, ¿Alguien te la regalo? –la pelinegra se sonrojo con la pregunta pero negó con la cabeza- Una vez escuche que cuando una persona las escoge para ti es porque te admira –el sonrojo aumento más y le dio una fugaz mirada al rubio que estaba casi igual a ella.

-En realidad, las escogí porque eran las más cercanas –el rubio mayor le susurro a su hijo.

-¡Te escuche Minato!

La pelinegra salió de allí y fue a ayudar a su madre en la cocina a limpiar.

-Los jardines son un paraíso, es el mejor lugar de todo el pueblo –Tenten le había pedido a Sakura que le contara como le había ido el día anterior.

-Pero sabes, paso algo raro, el joven Sasuke se portó muy amable con una niña, hasta se podría decir que era otra persona –tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso, y esperaba que la pelicastaña, que lleva mucho tiempo allí, supiera algo sobre eso.

-Ah, sí él, aunque no lo parezca, es muy bueno con los niños, tal vez no es tan efusivo y juguetón como Naruto, pero hace todo lo posible para tratarlos bien.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Él quedo huérfano desde muy pequeño, eso lo volvió el frio e irritante ser que ya conoces, pero ha sido el huérfano con mayor suerte, porque fue acogido como uno más aquí, y aun cuando se volvió frio, cuando veía a un pequeño, parte de su personalidad antes de ese suceso sale a flote.

-¿Tu lo conoces desde hace mucho? –ahora tenía aún más curiosidad.

-Sí, desde que tengo memoria, ya que yo crecí aquí, mis padres me abandonaron, entonces yo me crie con él y Naruto, y antes Sasuke era muy tierno, generoso, era como Naruto pero menos extrovertido.

Eso la había sorprendido mucho, ¿Él era todo eso? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que cambiara tanto? Bueno sabe que el quedar huérfano era el factor importante, pero ¿Cómo sucedió? En realidad le intrigaba saber más sobre el Uchiha pero Tenten se tuvo que ir.

-Buenos días madre –la ojijade se acercó a ella y le pidió que le indicara en que la podía ayudar, Sakura que había terminado de lavar algunas verduras hizo lo mismo, pero no pudo ayudar mucho porque cierto azabache la llamó.

El tiempo había pasado y al cabo de un par de horas Hinata se fue a donde Ino, pero en el camino se encontró a alguien.

-¡Hina-chan! –su pequeña hermana corrió hacia ella, con las mejillas un poco infladas y el entrecejo un poco fruncido la mira- paseaste ayer y no me llevaste, estoy aburrida aquí, no hay con quien jugar.

-Yo no decido quien puede ir –le sonrió pero ni así ella cambio su expresión.

-Sakura-chan fue, yo la escuche hablando con Tenten.

-Si quieres te llevo a la próxima –esa voz la sorprendió a ambas.

-¿En serio? –los ojos de Hanabi se iluminaron por lo que había dicho Naruto.

-¡Claro! Tengo que comprar algunas cosas y me gustaría algo de compañía, pero no puedo ir solo contigo, alguien más tiene que estar.

-Hina-chan irá.

-Entonces estamos completos –sonrió ampliamente a lo que la pequeña hizo lo mismo, pero Hinata estaba nerviosa, el día de ayer no se sintió tan incómodo porque había más gente, esta vez estaría solo Hanabi con ellos.

….

-¿Me llamaba? –dijo sonriente, aun con lo pasado más temprano, seguía de buen humor.

-Hmp –camino e hizo un ademan para que la siguiera.

-Intento ser amable pero él no ayuda –dijo entre dientes y lo siguió. Sasuke le mostro un libro, le pidió que consiguiera uno casi igual a ese en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, como ella recordaba haberlo visto no le fue difícil conseguirlo, pero en la búsqueda no se había percatado que una pequeña parte de su cabellera rosa se veía.

-Se quién eres –el pasillo se veía completamente solo, por allí no transitaban personas, pero alguien estaba escondido detrás de una gran columna.

-¿De qué habla? –su corazón se aceleró, ¿La descubrió?

-¿Cabello rosa? –la pelirrosa miro a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie más estaba por allí- Sabia que te había visto… Sakura Haruno.


End file.
